


Comfort

by Lynxphilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Daddy!Sirius, F/M, Little!Reader, Princess!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never believes that he's home until she's wrecked and hot beneath-or above-him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Was once Aygul_Sky
> 
> Ok, so this prompt literally came from me reading the Harry Potter series last week. Idk why but Sirius Black just seemed like the most hot Daddy figure ever, so that coupled with my insatiable, horrible desires, this lovely fic/oneshot was born.   
> I am actually surprised there aren't that many Sirius Black/Reader fics but oh whale. 
> 
> Disclaimer;  
> I do not own characters (Sirius Black, sadly, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and, obviously, you)
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Joining the Order was a risky business- they knew that. The risk of death put above everything else. Even before they’d joined, the amount of physical contact between them was astonishingly high. It became even more so after their first mission- if it could’ve been called that- he risked putting the entire group in danger by killing the first Death Eater that came after her, briefly pulling her to his chest and whispered rushed, frantic words of endearment. Only the whizzing sound of passing curses and jinxes had them pulling apart from one another to face the small squadron of Voldemort’s followers.

Afterwards there was more. More of the constant hand holding, the warm weight of a coarse palm on a thigh or the small of her back. Their ‘games’ had escalated to being played almost every night, he needed the confirmation of her- hot and wrecked beneath him, the steady thump, thump, thump of her still racing heart coming down from a high. She needed him- sturdy, rigid and commanding, reassuring her that everything would be okay.  

“Where next?” Moony’s face was lined and exhausted in the small white light of Sirius’ slightly shaking wand.

“They took the Longbottoms.” Moony spoke desperately, looking to Prongs who was struggling to swallow through his dry throat.

“We’ll have to regroup, head home and be careful.” James spoke surely, hoping to head home to Lily. Sirius and Lupin nodded and all three Apparated simultaneously, in an instant Sirius Black appeared in the warm glow of his and Y/N’s shared sitting room. The sharp ‘crack!’ of his arrival had not woken her from her deep slumber. She lay in a curled pile of blankets and pillows on the floor next to the dying embers of the fire. Sirius stowed his wand inside the damp pockets of his cloak, walking soundlessly to the lump of Y/N. She’d been called out of on-site endeavors due to her recovery from an almost lethal jinx casted by Lucius Malfoy- the git. Her right cheek still bore a deep red mark, most likely to become a nasty scar- but for now it remained an un bleeding open wound surrounded by dark blossoming bruises. A stray strand of hair had fallen over her cheek, it fluttered with each breath she took, he kneeled before her and tucked the hair behind her ear.

“Padfoot?” she jerked with a start, unfocused eyes surveying the room and looking up at him kneeling with his hand on her cheek.

“I’m here.” he whispers, she immediately kneels and wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, she breathes in the delicious scent of Sirius Black. Deep and earthy, like wet sand after it's rained, the musk of his neck damp with sweat, mingled with the coppery sting of blood. She doesn't think before launching herself on his lap, “I know, princess.” he whispers as she says, without words, the longing she had felt in his absence. “Lemme make it better.” she nods and tightens her grip as he lifts her, her legs coming to rest on his slim hips. His broad, dirty splayed across the fabric of the small pajama shorts she’d chosen to wear to bed. She can feel the roughness of his trousers against the exposed flesh of her calves and thighs. Each light of the once cold empty house is turned off one by one, once they reach the bedroom, he gently lays her on the bed. Although she doesn’t let go- there are rivulets of tears on her cheeks, deep pools of sadness in her eyes. “Daddy will make it better.” he voices huskily, hands resting on each side of her head. She gazes up at him, fondness and love enveloping them, he remembers the way her eyes glint in the dim light, how her lashes clump together and darken in her tears, her chest constricts and her face contorts as she closes her eyes and nods. Silent tears fill his own eyes, he leans down and places gentle kisses on both of her lids, resting his lips on her forehead one hand moves to rub her side. A silver chain hangs from around his neck, the end brushing her chest and raising goose flesh with each drag of the slightly cool chain. A similar one is wrapped around her neck, although not ass loose and thicker than his. Replicating a Muggle choker or collar, it is as wide as an inch, the chain made of pure gold and engraved with ‘Princess’ on the front. He pulls away and wipes her eyes with his thumb, placing a chaste kiss once more on her forehead he rises. Slowly, his cloak falls from his shoulders, his shirt is unbuttoned-one at a time- as he teases her with each slowly unveiled piece of flesh. the once healthy glow of his skin is fading with each new mission and task, the once sparse scars that spread across the plane of his back had now multiplied and traveled to his arms and legs. She hadn't minded them one bit, they made him more fierce and protective in her sense. But she could also tell they had made him self conscious and insecure in her presence.

“I love you.” her voice rang sharp and clear through the fogginess of his stupor. The now unbuttoned shirt he had been wearing fell to a puddle on the floor, he’d been gazing at the marred sight of his back through a reflection on the window and mirror. His glazed eyes met hers and before she could get up to reassure and comfort him- his lips had captured a kiss. The need and longing presented in the forceful push and pull of his lips, the way his hand threads itself through her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. He tugs her bottom lip in between his teeth before raggedly kissing her open mouthed on the edge of her jaw down to her neck. Tongue laving along the quickening pulse of her veins beneath her skin he bites down once, making her gasp and claw her nails into the hot flesh of his muscled back.

“I love you.” he whispers, kissing her with the tint of blood mixing with the taste of his saliva. His hands reach under the thin fabric of her tank-top, exposing her navel he places kisses of worship around her belly. edging the shirt higher and higher, butterfly kisses are spread evenly underneath her breast. Circling the round flesh he bites softly, sending sporadic pinpoints of pleasure-pain throughout her body, she arches up into his, hands fisting the cool sheets above her head, legs tightening around him as his tongue leaves trails of cooling spit around her breast, he massages the other in his palm. Teasing her, he alternates between squeezing and palming the flesh, as he takes her left nipple between his teeth he pinches her right, the action has her bucking her hips wantonly.

“please...please…” the repeated mantra coming from her bruised lips has him finally removing her shirt from her body. With her chest bare he gazes down at her adoringly, crawling further down the large bed he places one more last kiss directly over her belly button. With a small flick of his wrist her pants make their own way down to her thighs- where they rip into two and fling themselves onto Sirius’ discarded trousers, slowly creating a pile of clothes. He kneels between her legs, shaking his fringe out of his eyes and unbuttoning his trousers, working the down and over his bulging erection trapped within the confines of his boxers. Y/N lays with her eyes closed and mouth open, hands rhythmically clenching and unclenching the duvet in her fingers. he gazes down her body- the way her breasts slightly bounce and quiver with each heaving breath  she took, her stomach clenched with each intake of breath, her thighs continuously squeezed his hips. And his eyes finally wandered to the bare display of her glistening sex. Sirius gives another flick and his trousers and boxers seem to have Disparrated. The gentle touch of Sirius’ fingers following the crease of her slit had Y/N’s eyes opening blearily. The unyielding plea of ‘please’ was seen as her eyes bore into his, he shushed her gently, crawling back over her and moaning as the tip of his erection slid deliciously through her folds. A sob wrenched through her lips at the first motion of penetration, her cunt opened up willingly before him, still stretched from their ravenous activities that morning before Sirius had left. The kinds of love they made were always ever changing- there was the desperate one, times when either or both of them had come face to face with Death, the slow buildup of pure adoration and love. And there were times like now; need for the confirmation that he had come home to her, he would not abandon her, he would always be there for her- in every sense of the word. Slowly, inch by inch, he sheaths himself in her. Tears run freely and kisses are placed anywhere within reach. Still, she sobs and pulls him atop her, with now room between them he flips her so that she straddles his lap. He guides her, a tilt of her hips has both of them groaning simultaneously. he pulls her to his chest, every inch of them melded together, only where her pussy and his cock collide is there any space. her thrusts are harsh and hurried- immediately he slows her pace by grabbing her ass and holding them flush together.

“Shhh, Daddy’ll make it better. Lemme make it better.” She nods and with his hand around her hip- the other under her armpit, slung across her back and holding her shoulder- he bucks her slowly, ravishing the feeling of her slowly losing herself in him. Bit by bit, her muscles uncoil and all she can feel, can hear, can see, can taste...is him.

He’s nearing his edge and he knows she’s almost close, his grip around her tightens instinctively as her orgasm shakes her. Biting the soft flesh of his neck, the crimson liquid floods over her tongue. Likewise- the fangs of his Animagus elongate and he sets his mark on her left collar bone. She can feel the cum pulsing from his cock in long generous spurts, some of it pooling from her. She relaxes in his hold, wrecked atop him and she finally knows he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the inactivity, I AM trying to update Alpha and Omega, Yes, Professor, Healing and Sating, and The King's Pet. Idk when they'll be up but I'll try to post as much as I can.


End file.
